Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straight type LED lamp having an electric shock prevention function.
Background Art
Recently, LED lamps using LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) as light sources have come into wise use. The LED lamps can remarkably reduce power consumption or carbon dioxide emission and remarkably increase the lifespan of products in comparison with conventional lighting fixtures. Because of such merits of the LED lamps, straight type LED lamps substitute for the conventional fluorescent lamps.
However, straight type lamps have a disadvantage in that users may get shocked when they install the straight type lamps onto fluorescent light fixtures or remove the straight type lamps from the fluorescent light fixtures because the straight type lamps have no electric shock prevention function.